fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Grey Griffin
| birthplace = Fort Ord, California, U.S. | occupation = Voice actress/Singer-songwriter | yearsactive = 1998–present | spouse = Jared Griffin (2012–present); 2 children, Murray Hammond (2002–2010); 1 child Christopher DeLisle (1992–1993) | URL = http://www.greydelisle.com }}Erin Grey Van Oosbree, known professionally as Grey DeLisle (pronounced De-lyle) and Grey Griffin, is an American voice actress and singer-songwriter. She has done voice acting for numerous animated films, television shows, and video games. Biography Early life and early career Erin Grey Van Oosbree was born in Fort Ord, California to truck driver George Van Oosbree and singer Joanna Ruth. She is of Dutch, French, Irish, Mexican and Norwegian descent. Her parents separated when she was young. She has one younger brother. Her mother became a born-again Pentecostal when she was eleven and she was later raised by her maternal grandmother, Eva Flores, a vocalist who performed with salsa musician Tito Puente. She credits her father's love of country music as the biggest influence on her musical taste.. DeLisle was heavily into goth bands like The Cure, but her mother, who had become a born-again Pentecostal, set a strict rule forbidding secular music. In her late teens, she started singing old gospel tunes, and entered the world of stand-up comedy on the advice of a close friend. In her comedy routine, DeLisle imitated voices very well, and was advised to take a shot at voice acting. Her first starring role came in the first English version of Crayon Shin-chan, as the voice of characters Georgie and Uma, in 1994. Career success Billed as a "Superstar Voice Actress" on the Anime News Network, DeLisle currently plays the leading role in at least six current animated series. Harp has called DeLisle "golden-voiced" and recognized her for her roles in The Fairly Odd Parents as well as Clifford The Big Red Dog and its spin-off series, Clifford's Puppy Days. She is the most recent actress to voice Daphne Blake in What's New Scooby Doo?. In addition to her numerous English-speaking roles, she also speaks Japanese as the character Yumi on Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi. DeLisle has had voice acting roles in many computer and video games, such as Escape from monkey Island, Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn, Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Anniversary, and several Star Wars games. As a voice actress, she portrays the Dark Jedi, Asajj Ventress, in 5 episodes of Star Wars: The Clone Wars and reprises her role as Ventress in a bonus level in the Force Duel mode of the PSP version of the video game Star Wars: The Force Unleashed. As a voice actress, she portrays Azula on Avatar: The Last Airbender, and later Ming-Hua on Avatar: The Legend of Korra, several voice roles (though mainly Mandy) on The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Therese and Jeanette (Tourette) Voerman in the White Wolf RPG PC game Vampire The Masquerade: Bloodlines, Frida Suárez in El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Sam Manson in Danny Phantom, as well as Vicky in The Fairly Odd Parents and in Xiaolin Showdown as Kimiko Tohomiko. She also voices Lola, Lana, and Lily Loud in The Loud House. DeLisle has released four music CDs, which include goth-inspired folk and Americana tunes, and a few gospel-style songs. She voices Kitty Katswell in T.U.F.F. Puppy, and also voices the Ice Queen on Adventure Time, as well as Miss Griffin, Queen Marion, Ninfea, Belladona and Queen Niobe in Winx Club. Recently, she also became the new voice of Martin Prince and Sherri and Terri in The Simpsons, replacing the late Russi Taylor. Personal life In 2002, DeLisle married musician Murry Hammond, the bassist for the Old 97's, after a few months in a long-distance relationship. They were featured in an episode of the TLC program A Wedding Story.Their first child, Jefferson Texas "Tex" Hammond, was born on January 31, 2007 in Los Angeles, California. They divorced in 2010 and she began dating Jared Griffin. On January 21, 2012, Jared proposed to Grey and they got married on June 27, 2012. They had a daughter named Mariposa in 2016 and they divorced in 2017. Characters Voiced Grey Delisle-Griffin voices a variety of characters on The Fairly OddParents, both male and female. *Vicky *Tootie *Veronica *Chad *Miss Dimmsdale (character) *Principal Waxelplax *Tooth Fairy *Happy Peppy Betty *Maryann *Molly *Spatula Woman *Mrs. Claus *Tom Sawyer *Vicky the Kid *Peg-Foot Vicky *Robot Vicky (Power Mad!) *Robot Vicky (Channel Chasers) *Golden Locks *Hair Razor *Christie Glamorpuss *Grandma Gladys *Alyssa *Mrs. Ledergerber *Mrs. Powers *Sammy Sweetsparkle *Dr. Phyllis Fancyfree *Megan Bacon *Earl of Sandwich *A.J. (Girly Squirrely; credited as "Panicky Scout") *Kevin (Squirrely Scout) *Better Bear from The Fair Bears *Hummanuh *Sam Manson *Kitty Katswell *Sammy Sweetsparkle *Stuart External links * Official website (requires Flash) * * * Anination, Includes an Interview with Grey Delisle ;Media * Animation portfolio at Sandie Schnarr Talent Agency * Commercial portfolio at Sandie Schnarr Talent Agency Category:Staff Category:Voice actors Category:Copyrighted free use files Category:1973 births Category:Living people Category:Female Category:Voice actresses